Think About Me
by ThisKittyPurrs
Summary: Sometimes we realize the error of our ways too late. People move on eventually and they may not be the same person you remembered them as. GrimmIchi.


**AN** : Any unrecognizable characters belong to me. Their is an OC here. Hope you enjoy my short.

* * *

Ichigo opened the door to his apartment and immediately made to close it at seeing just who it was that stood before him. A hand quickly pushed against the rapidly closing door and he ripped it back open, his brown eyes alight with his disgust as looked to the tall black haired man before him. "What," he snapped, lip curling back some as irritation quickly found a home in him. "What the hell do you want?"

Brown eyes looked to him pleadingly. "Please, Ichigo. I just wanna talk." The other replied softly, hoping to placate Ichigo's obvious disdain.

"I think the time for talking is long gone, don't cha' think?" He asked snootily.

The other made to step closer and the orangette immediately raised a hand up to stop his approach, an eyebrow raised as he looked to the other with a warning in his eyes. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I won't be held accountable for my actions if you were to touch me."

The other's jaw visibly tightened but he did replace the the space between them once more. "I know I'm the last person you want to see-" Only continuing on after the snorted, 'Yeah, ya think?'. "But I had to see you and let you know I've been thinking. I've been thinking baby and I know I screwed up big time."

Ichigo's lips slowly stretched out, a hint of cruelty behind his obviously fake smile. "Oh, I see someone's missing what they had. Now you want it back." He chuckled to himself before shaking his head disbelievingly. "Ya know," he drawled slowly, "your not the only one's who's done some thinking. I decided I wouldn't sit around waiting for you to see what was right in front of you. While you were "thinking," he said mockingly with a raise of his hands up, fingers making quotation marks before crossing his arms before his chest. "I hope you thought about how you treated me. When you were out doing wrong, no one thought about me then. I bet I never crossed your mind. Not once." He looked away with a shake off his head. "All the bullshit you put me through. You more than screwed up with me."

"Ichigo," He seemed to beg, desperation gripping him at the guarded brown eyes locked onto him. "I need you, alright? I realized what a fool I was for putting you what I put you through. I should've done everything in my power to make you feel secure in our relationship but I. . .Instead I was out doing things I know I shouldn't have been. You didn't deserve how I treated you. I-I need you Ichigo. Please. I haven't been right since you left. I haven't eaten. Can't sleep. My mind's all over the place. . ." He mumbled, feeling lost. "I know better than to ever treat you that way again."

"Am I supposed to care about what your saying?" Ichigo deadpanned. "Where was your conscious then? There were days I couldn't hold anything down. Nights I couldn't sleep because my head was filled with thoughts about what you were out doing. You didn't care then and I sure as shit don't give a damn about what your going through now." He looked down at the ground between them before quickly looking back up at his ex. "You made me feel as if I wasn't enough. I don't feel bad for you." He declared with a frown marring his features. "And it hurts, doesn't it? I know. I've been there." He finished with a quick sarcastic tilt of his lips. "But look at you now," he gestured with a lazy rise and fall of his hand. "Standing here making yourself look like an even bigger fool. To the one person you know had your back. Your best interest at heart. Funny how the tables turn. Tell me, Akira. Your little groupies not doing it for you anymore? What did expect was gonna happen?" He asked incredulously, a slight disbelieving laugh leaking through. "That you would show up here and I would sweep everything aside like you didn't hurt me? You really expected to find me sitting around waiting for you after all this time?"

"What do you want me to do, Ichigo. Huh." He demanded. Voice raising as he saw his words weren't registering in Ichigo. "Get on my knees and beg? If that's what it takes baby," he declared with conviction. "I'm standing before you as a changed man. I know what I want now. I'm ready to treat you the way you deserve."

Ichigo's eyes roamed over his face searchingly before settling squarely onto a mirror of brown. "Maybe you did change," he started softly. "But so did I. And it's too late. The things your saying to me now are the things you shouldve been saying months ago. Your apologies are not wanted because their not needed." He said with a light shrug. "I've learned my worth and I know I deserve someone who's gonna put in as much of themselves as I'm willing to. When it hits you. When you've realized you really lost me. Think of me then. On those sleepless nights all alone. Through your tears. Trust me. You'll be drowning in them before you even begin to understand how you ruined me."

"Baby, don't do this." Akira pleaded. It getting harder to breathe at seeing the other unchanging. Panic going through him at the finality that ringed in every word. "Don't let this be the end for us."

"What are you not understanding?" He asked irritably. "You ruined what we had, Akira. Not me. Now, I'd appreciate it if you left my home." He gestured towards the walkway led to his door, expression pointed as he looked to the dark haired man. Tired of being in the man's presence.

Akira made to plead his case further but stilled at the person that suddenly came into view from behind Ichigo. Stunned as he watched the blue haired man wrap an arm around the orangette's slim waist. Pulling him back against his naked and chiseled tall frame as he leaned down to place his head in between the place Ichigo's neck merged with his shoulder. His muscled frame clad in only fitting black briefs.

He looked down, finally noticing Ichigo's unkempt hair and the oversized, short-sleeved black T-shirt with white bold lettering. Stopping high as it left his sun kissed thighs exposed. Looking as if he'd just rolled out of bed. His hands balled into fists at the numerous dark spots littered across his neck. Jealousy and rage filling him as he watched the man touching Ichigo so intimately.

"What the hell's taking ya so long?" Ichigo felt Grimmjow mumble into his neck before lifting his head away some.

"Just dealing with some unwanted company," Ichigo lifted an arm to rest over his boyfriend's as he never looked away from Akira's switching watchful eyes. "Who was just leaving," he said pointedly, making sure his voice carried.

"Huh." The blunette mumbled by his ear before turning his head to stare towards the dark haired man. Finally noticing his presence. He raised a dark brow, unimpressed as he eyed him. Noticing the balled up fists at his sides and the barely noticeable clenching in the other's jawline. Recognizing this as the dumb ass ex who hurt his Ichigo. He snorted before raising an arm towards the door, promptly pushing it shut in the man's face with a resounding slam. That's how you did that.

He breathed out at suddenly being backed into the now closed door to the apartment. Head tilting back at the the demanding mouth that attacked his neck. Hands reached down to lift the shirt over his head and it was thrown carelessly onto the living room floor. Seemed his lover was interested in continuing what they'd been getting started in bed before they'd been interrupted. Had he known it was Akira he'd have never bothered to answer the door.

Grimmjow was. . .everything Akira hadn't been. He was so glad the blunette hadn't given up in pursuing him. Proving to him he really wanted him. He'd been bitter and distrustful but Grimmjow proved to be patient with him. Even now that the man finally had him he never faltered in proving his worth. It was Ichigo he came home to every night. He never had to guess where the blunette's head was at concerning them. He'd made it very clear he wanted Ichigo and him alone. Proved it in the things he did. This was a man who knew what he wanted. He'd be a fool to ever go back to Akira. And he wasn't letting Grimmjow go.

All the love he had to give. . . It all belonged to the man before him.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Akira still stood on the other side of the door. Hand raised to bang on the door until a harsh bang from the other side of the door followed by a familiar moan stopped him. He shook his arm uselessly before him a few times before letting his hand fall to his side. Looking to the door for a moment before the sounds of their pleasure became too much. Seemed Ichigo really had moved on. He'd come to know his value too late. Someone else saw what he himself had taken for granted. He turned towards the stairs and left. Heart in his throat.

To think he'd almost given up on love and let a good man get away. He let Grimmjow carry them to the bedroom. He didn't hate Akira. He'd have to care enough about the man to stir up that powerful of an emotion. Karma was a bitch and there wasn't a doubt in his mind the dark haired man would be going through some rough nights. But that wasn't his problem and he wouldn't linger on anything to do with his teary-eyed past. He looked forward to his and Grimmjow's shared future.


End file.
